1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connecting device designed for connecting umbrella ribs, specifically a connecting device installed on each pivoted part existing in each and every one of the lengthwise rib and transverse rib and it connects the lengthwise rib and transverse rib with a hollow tubular sleeve having two symmetrical elongated wings thereof and a socket sleeve forming receiving slots between its two symmetrical elongated wings; thus enabling the connection of lengthwise rib and transverse rib, and further greatly enhancing the connecting strength of pivoted parts among all joined lengthwise ribs and transverse ribs.
2. The Related Arts
The commonly known umbrellas such as a small-size umbrella, a parasol or a large-size garden umbrella or a beach umbrella, are slightly different in their usages and shapes, but the basic open and close rule and structure are pretty much the same; they all disclose a central tubular post, a lower crown, an upper crown, several transverse ribs and equivalent quantities of lengthwise ribs, and a canopy cloth. The aforesaid upper crown is fixed on the top of the central tubular post while the lower crown is movable up and down the central tubular post, and by the stretching motion of these transverse ribs and lengthwise ribs, you can open or close the canopy cloth.
As above indicated, by the stretching motion of these transverse ribs and lengthwise ribs, you can open or close the canopy cloth; structurally, on the top of every transverse rib is pivotally connected with the lengthwise rib by a member generally called as “butterfly” (that is the hollow tubular sleeve in our case) in the industry. When the lower crown is sliding up and down the central tubular post, allowing the transverse ribs to bring along the lengthwise ribs to open and close an umbrella.
However, conventional umbrella has various degrees of wear on its pivoted parts existed among those transverse ribs and lengthwise ribs. As time goes by, the pivoted parts become more and more fragile and that contributing to the decrease of connecting strength of pivoted parts; moreover it results in serious deformations of umbrella ribs which further cause the inconvenience of opening and closing an umbrella. These are the most common disadvantages of conventional umbrella.
Therefore, it is desired to have an improvement on the connecting device for umbrella ribs to overcome the shortages of conventional umbrella.